According to the table below, how many dollars are in the median value of the 59 salaries paid to this company's employees?

\begin{tabular}{|c|c|c|}
\hline
\textbf{Position Title}&\textbf{\# with Title}&\textbf{Salary}\\\hline
President&1&$\$130{,}000$\\\hline
Vice-President&5&$\$90{,}000$\\\hline
Director&10&$\$75{,}000$\\\hline
Associate Director&6&$\$50{,}000$\\\hline
Administrative Specialist&37&$\$23{,}000$\\\hline
\end{tabular}
Solution: Since more than half the employees are Administrative Specialists, the median salary will be an administrative specialist, thus, $\boxed{\$23{,}000}$.